


A Weekend Away

by CloversDreams



Category: SK8 the Infinity (Anime)
Genre: Banter, Cherry with a bun, Established Relationship, Implied Intimacy, Joe cooks ofc, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, at least when the cameras were on, light-hearted insults, omg they were rivals, one day they’ll say it out loud, showering together, theyre in love, this is their day off
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 11:22:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28812633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CloversDreams/pseuds/CloversDreams
Summary: “I suppose I could put on a shirt,” Joe said mostly to himself, “but I’d sweat through that then we’d need to do laundry because I only brought one per day.”“What kind of idiot doesn’t take the time to think about what they’re packing for a few days away from home?” Cherry sighed. He shook his head as he thought about it. “Extras in case of an emergency should’ve crossed even your mind. It’s the bare minimum required for going on a trip.”“A sexy idiot, that’s what kind,” Joe replied without missing a beat. “I don’t know about you, but the word ‘vacation’ makes me think comfort and to me that means I’ll be atleasthalf naked the entire time. More if I have any say in the matter.”“So uncouth,” Cherry murmured.“You love it,” Joe replied with a wink.
Relationships: Nanjo Kojiro | Joe/Sakurayashiki Kaoru | Cherry Blossom
Comments: 38
Kudos: 733
Collections: read stories





	A Weekend Away

“ _Must_ you workout right there?” Cherry groaned loudly. He set down his calligraphy brush then shut his eyes and massaged his temples.

“What, is my hot body causing your nerdy glasses to fog up?” Joe snickered. He did another sit up and stayed upright this time. He eyed the pink-haired man as he asked, “Do _you_ need to practice your calligraphy while we’re on vacation?”

Cherry’s eye twitched. He glanced at the smirking man and replied, “Of course I do, don’t be stupid. Daily practice is key to improvement.”

Joe motioned to himself with his thumb and said, “Same for me but, you know, about abs.”

Cherry snorted and rolled his eyes. He turned away from the other man and shut them then mumbled, “You brute.”

“I suppose I _could_ put on a shirt,” Joe said mostly to himself, “but I’d sweat through that then we’d need to do laundry because I only brought one per day.”

“What kind of idiot doesn’t take the time to think about what they’re packing for a few days away from home?” Cherry sighed. He shook his head as he thought about it. “Extras in case of an emergency should’ve crossed even your mind. It’s the bare minimum required for going on a trip.”

“A sexy idiot, that’s what kind,” Joe replied without missing a beat. “I don’t know about you, but the word ‘vacation’ makes me think comfort and to me that means I’ll be at _least_ half naked the entire time. More if I have any say in the matter.”

“So uncouth,” Cherry murmured.

“You love it,” Joe replied with a wink. Sensing that the conversation was over, he laid back down and resumed his sit-ups from earlier. “198, 199, 200, 201, 202…”

Cherry sighed then picked up his brush again. There was nothing left to do but ignore the guy and carry on like earlier. He could focus and drown the guy out. If it was a battle of wills the guy wanted, he certainly wouldn’t lose.

“500! Yeah, that’s a burn!” Joe exclaimed. Somehow he had enough energy left to jump to his feet afterwards. A smile spread across his face and he said, “All right, I’m headed for a shower. You’re welcome to join me if it strikes your fancy.”

“I’m not dirty,” Cherry muttered without looking up from what he was doing.

Joe walked over to him and picked up the end of his long ponytail. He ran his fingers through the silky locks and let them fall from his grip as he replied, “I could change that if you’d like.”

He chuckled when he noticed the tips of Cherry’s ears had turned dark pink. The look suited him. Joe muttered something about it being an open invitation then wandered off. He didn’t have all day to wait around, after all. He’d need to start making dinner soon too.

If there was one good thing about this secluded house in the middle of absolutely nowhere, it was the fact that the water heated up so quickly. Joe stepped into the shower and hissed then turned down the heat just a bit. He found the perfect temperature to sooth his aching muscles. Joe bowed his head beneath the stream and let the hot water soak his hair then drip off the ends.

His mind wandered to Cherry, as it always did whether he wanted it to or not. The two of them were the definition of an odd couple. Opposites in way too many senses of the word. Yet they’d always found themselves drawn to one another. Mostly to toss shade or insults, but even that ended up feeling like it was something else entirely. The more they challenged each other, the more intense their rivalry seemed to become, and that lead to one very confusing drunken night when a bunch of them got together for a party.

To be perfectly honest, Joe didn’t remember which of them kissed the other first. His head was swimming at the time. He knew that if he asked Cherry would swear up and down that it wasn’t him, but that could easily be a lie to cover the embarrassing memory. Either way, that drunken meeting of lips was a floodgate opening to let in tons of feelings and desires he hadn’t realized he’d had. The fact that Cherry seemed to feel the same thing was as confusing as it was exhilarating.

Of course things hadn’t been simple or any form of easy from the start. Cherry was vehemently against the idea that he could possibly have romantic feelings for someone he despised, and boy was he stubborn when he wanted to be. Joe tried to bring up the subject of the kiss countless times and he was immediately brushed off. He’d never heard so many random excuses before. Joe never really cared about being rejected, it was simple enough to move on, and yet he couldn’t get Cherry or that kiss off his mind.

The whole situation got to the point that it was messing with his ability to concentrate while skating. That was when Joe knew something had to be done before the problem got any worse. He’d respect Cherry’s decision to keep things the way they were before the kiss if that was what he wanted. Fine, there were others vying for his attention anyway. There was no use wasting it on someone who didn’t want it. Dwelling was pointless.

As it turned out, Cherry didn’t like being told exactly that to his face. Joe was an honest guy and yeah sometimes that was a bit of a fault. When he finally managed to get Cherry alone he was pretty exhausted from the past few weeks of the runaround. He admitted that he was interested in exploring the feelings he had, et cetera. Then he finished with the vying for attention bit.

Never in his life had anyone chewed him out with such ferocity before. It was all Joe could do to stand there and blink as Cherry spat insults in his direction at lightning speed. He didn’t know if it was weeks of pent-up frustration or what but in that moment, Cherry was the single sexiest person he’d ever seen in his life. Joe’s brain shut off and he acted on impulse, grabbing Cherry and pressing their lips together.

This kiss he remembered. This moment was seared into his brain. He could still see it so clearly when he shut his eyes even now. Not only did Cherry not shove him away, the guy actually grabbed two fistfuls of his hair and pulled him closer. In that single moment, everything Cherry tried to say about not wanting anything to do with him or his feelings was proven to be a big fat lie. And the rest was history.

Joe set the bar of soap onto its little shelf then rinsed the suds off of his torso. He didn’t need to think back on that ridiculous roundabout way they’d gotten here. The point was that they were together now and they fit in a way neither of them expected. Dating his pain in the ass, smug skating rival sure wasn’t something Joe ever thought he’d be doing, and yet he wouldn’t trade their relationship for anything.

The bathroom door creaked loudly as it opened and a smile spread across Joe’s face. He tilted his head upwards, shut his eyes, and waited for the shower door to open next. Then he hummed, “What took you so long?”

Cherry stepped into the shower behind him and shut the door. He waited for Joe to turn around and look him over as he always did. As if they couldn’t picture every inch of one another’s naked body with their eyes closed.

Joe admired the cute bun atop Cherry’s head for a moment before he let his gaze travel over his body slowly. Everything about this man was enchanting as long as he kept his mouth shut. He looked back up again and teased, “Getting out of all those layers took forever, right? I told you those clothes of yours are ridiculously impractical.”

Cherry leaned up on the balls of his feet and paused right before their lips met. He ran his tongue along Joe’s obnoxious little smirk then whispered, “Shut up.”

*

Joe set down two plates in front of his frowning boyfriend and said, “Bon appétit.”

Cherry didn’t say a word as he studied the food presented to him. He tucked a stray strand of hair that didn’t quite reach his bun behind his ear then used his chopsticks to pick up one of the vegetables and turn it over curiously.

“Don’t be picky,” Joe tsked.

“I’ll be whatever I want to be,” Cherry grumbled. “Unlike some people around here, I pay attention to what I do or don’t put into my body.”

Joe snorted and rolled his eyes. He could hardly believe he’d managed to hold back that laugh. Yeah, he knew all too well what things Cherry allowed into his body. Either the guy didn’t realize what he’d said or he’d decided to ignore it completely since it was already done. Hard to tell with him. Either way it was hilarious. He waited for the pink-haired man to take a few bites from each plate then finally asked, “So? What do you think of them?”

“Why?” Cherry asked right back. “Are they special or something?”

Joe nodded then replied, “I’m debating which one to add to the menu at my restaurant, yeah.”

“I see.” Cherry’s gaze fell to the plates before himself. “I could always have Carla analyze them for you and give you the probability on their potential success.

“I want to know what _you_ think, Cherr,” Joe replied with a shake of his head. He pointed to the other man for emphasis. “How do they taste on your annoying, know-it-all tongue?”

“Fine, I guess.”

“You guess?” Joe sighed. That was probably the least helpful response he could’ve gotten. Part of him wanted to say that Cherry knew that so he’d done it on purpose. That’d be just like him. Joe crossed his arms and narrowed his eyes then asked, “Would you order either of them again after trying them once?”

“This one, yes,” Cherry nodded as he motioned to the dish in question.

Joe flicked the other man’s forehead and muttered, “That was all you needed to say, four-eyes.”

Cherry frowned at him. He held his chin in the air haughtily and asked, “Are you going to compensate me for my valuable opinion, or what? My art supplies aren’t cheap, you know.”

Joe winked then hummed, “Sure, I’ll compensate you all night long.”

Cherry’s eye twitched. He cleared his throat then grumbled, “That’s not what I meant, you oaf.”

“I know,” Joe hummed. He sat down in the free chair on the opposite side of the table then picked up his fork and pointed it at the other man. “It’s way _better_ than what you meant and you’re one lucky bastard.”

Joe ate his own portions of the two dishes while Cherry sat there and gave him his extremely blunt, unfiltered opinion about each of them. In the end, all that actually did help him decide which to add to the menu, so he was grateful in a way. Not that he’d say as much to Cherry. That guy’s ego wasn’t in need of stroking. If he wanted to know which one made it onto the menu he could stop by the restaurant and pay for it.

Once he finished up on his end he glanced across the table to find that Cherry spent more time talking than eating and had quite a bit left. Joe shook his head and said, “The quicker you finish eating, the quicker you can get your reward afterwards.”

Cherry glanced at him then quickly looked away and grumbled, “What makes you think you could possibly have anything I want?”

“You really need to work on that poker face of yours,” Joe chuckled. Those pink ears of his were such a giveaway it was hilarious. He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively and grinned at the deadly glare he was given in response.

Joe was so comfortable. He was stretched out across the couch with Cherry lying against his chest, both of them freshly bathed for a second time with some light floral scent wafting from their skin. That had to be Cherry’s doing. He didn’t care enough to ask who provided the bodywash. The two of them were wearing what had to be the most comfortable robes in existence. Well, he used the term ‘wearing’ lightly for the casual way the material hung off their bodies.

He had one arm around his boyfriend’s waist and the TV was making soft noise as some ridiculous show played. Joe didn’t even care what it was. He was practically falling asleep with the contentment he felt from the way that Cherry was idly fiddling with his fingers.

“This is the most idiotic show I’ve ever had the displeasure of seeing,” Cherry complained loudly. “I’m positive that my IQ is dropping as I watch it.”

“It’s not winning any awards, that’s for sure,” Joe agreed. He yawned then mumbled, “Feel free to change it to some boring lecture if that’ll get your rocks off.”

“I promise you I would if I could,” Cherry grumbled.

“What’s stopping you?” Joe asked. He looked around his boyfriend when he heard a soft grunt in response. The remote was on the coffee table, which was just out of reach. Basically the guy didn’t want to move to get it. Joe chuckled softly then kissed his boyfriend’s temple. They continued to lie there cuddled up while Cherry offered his relentless opinion about the show.

Joe was half- asleep as he mumbled, “I like it when we have moments like this, Cherr.”

“Mm?”

“You’re meanspirited as a general rule, even more so in public,” Joe explained, “which is hot, but it’s not the same as when we can just be like this.”

“Last time we had a moment like this you ruined it with one of your idiotic pranks,” Cherry reminded him with a snort.

“True,” Joe nodded. He nuzzled the back of his head. “But I probably won’t do that _this_ time.”

“And you say the stupidest things around other people,” Cherry added. “You deserve to be called out on it no matter who’s listening.”

Joe leaned his head back against the couch and sighed, “I can’t help it, there are so many hotties in the world. I’m allowed to look. Maybe compliment.”

Cherry elbowed him in the gut then grumbled, “Imbecile.”

“You’re cute when you’re jealous.” Joe snickered. The arm around Cherry squeezed and he muttered into the back of his head, “Not that you have any reason to be. You’re the only one I spend time with like this these days.”

Cherry rolled his eyes and shook his head. “Should I thank you for the privilege? Is that what you want?”

“Hmm. Kinda weird but I’m open to try anything once. Go for it.” Joe nodded.

Cherry turned so he could slap his ridiculous boyfriend’s stupid, exposed pec. He frowned when his cheek was kissed in response. Joe sure was sappy when he was tired.

“I’ve thought up some extra stupid lines to say next time we race, so look forward to that,” Joe teased. He grinned as he said, “I can’t wait to hear your snippy response.”

Cherry rolled his eyes then grumbled, “You really get off on my being mean to you huh? Pervert.”

“That’s only one of many things about you that get me off,” Joe snickered. He paused then asked, “Care for a list?”

“No.”

Joe shifted his position slightly so he could run those fingers through Cherry’s long locks. Beautiful didn’t begin to describe them. While the bun earlier was super cute and he should’ve taken a picture, he really did prefer Cherry’s hair loose or in a ponytail so he could touch it. If he wasn’t going to get to sleep right now he could think of another decent way to past the time. “Hey, Cherr, how about you let me braid your hair?”

“Absolutely not,” Cherry replied without missing a beat. “You’re terrible at it.”

“I’ll get better if you stop being a jerk and let me practice,” Joe reminded him.

“Buy a doll and practice on that,” Cherry snorted.

“I already have a doll,” Joe purred into his ear. His grip on Cherry tightened and he slipped his hand into the thin robe he wore. His fingers danced along smooth skin as he hummed, “It’s pretty and soft and comes with ninety-nine different insults at the ready.”

“Don’t underestimate me,” Cherry disagreed. He smacked the hand caressing him and made it retreat back outside of his clothes. “I’ve obviously got well over a hundred and thirty depending on what stupid thing you’re doing.”

“Color me impressed.” Joe chuckled.

Cherry traced little circles on the back of Joe’s hand and hummed, “I’d prefer to color you in edible ink.”

There was silence for a moment as Joe thought about it. He finally shut his eyes and sighed, “You just want me to give you permission to write weird and probably insulting things on my skin with those fancy brushes of yours, don’t you?”

“Perhaps,” Cherry all but hummed. He turned to look at his boyfriend over his shoulder and blinked then asked, “Would it help if I promise to clean it with my tongue afterwards?”

“It certainly wouldn’t hurt,” Joe replied. He nipped at Cherry’s ear then whispered, “But I get to braid your hair first or no deal.”

“You’re a ridiculous human being,” Cherry grumbled.

“Is that a yes or…?” Joe’s fingers wiggled on his torso, tickling ever so slightly, making him squirm.

“Fine,” Cherry finally sighed, “but I’m going to criticize you the entire time.”

“I’d be worried if you didn’t,” Joe laughed.

**Author's Note:**

> I kNEW. I saw the hotness of Cherry and Joe and jokingly said “haHA what if they were a sHIP” and of freaking course their interaction in the next ep would just add fuel to that fire dfghjhgfddfg welp byE
> 
> They are both so hot its offensive... 
> 
> Joe doesn’t ever need to wear a shirt for any reason. This is canon.
> 
> Cherry with a bun… lets bask in this… ^_^
> 
> Anyway I really hope to see more of these two in the coming weeks aaaaaaa
> 
> EDIT:  
> yeah i found out their real names after i posted this so aliases it is lmao. it works though since right now theyve only been called by their skater names so thats what people know them as X3


End file.
